


Chasing Stars

by Sultiko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love Triangles, Minor Futakuchi Kenji/Yachi Hitoka, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Original Character(s), Nervous Yachi Hitoka, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sultiko/pseuds/Sultiko
Summary: Maybe she wanted Kageyama to watch her play, to fall in love with her play and eventually fall in love with her. Maybe it was a little bit about him, after all. However, at times like these, when someone else was encouraging her to move on for and with her, then it was about herself. About her desires and her goals. Because Yachi wanted to ascend and chase the stars next to her. Because she loved what she did and would show everyone that she could look fragile, but she wasn’t. She would play volleyball with the same intensity as anyone else.[Or, Yachi wants to impress Kageyama, but ends up impressing the wrong person.]
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Michimiya Yui & Yachi Hitoka, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 30
Kudos: 48





	1. Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> Well... This is my first job on the platform and I'm not sure about the pairing though I ship a lot to OiYachi lol.

Yachi held paper tightly in her trembling hands. She had been thinking about this all night that, the dream didn't come to her and therefore she didn't slept. Dark circles under her eyes were prominent and her body was numb from being in the same position on her bed at dawn. She knew she was being paranoid, but because of her anxiety she couldn't help it.

While she was sure that’s what she wanted, it was different to say it out loud, especially with the expectant look of the beautiful girl in front of her. Her big, curious brown eyes didn’t leave her, even when she took the paper out of her hands.

Michimiya – if she wasn’t mistaken – smiled at her gratefully and said some words she didn’t hear before he left. Yachi was in a mental trance enough to hear more than just her heartbeat. Had she really done it? She had. Now she not only had the opportunity to show off all she’d learned in the middle school, but to get closer to her crush of years ago, Kageyama Tobio.

Since she met Kageyama, part of her got quickly hooked on the way he moved his fingers and how passionate he was about volleyball. A flash of inspiration appeared in her after seeing him setting the ball in one of his games that she happened to attend. From that day on, something inside her felt strangely happy and curiosity arose moments later. How would it feel to setting a ball the same way he did?

From then on, she dedicated herself to investigate the basic concepts of volleyball and practice with female team, finding in that an inexplicable joy and same overflowing passion every time she made good passes. However, she also felt frustration of having her thoughts eaten away at every occasion that she was not able to get the ball up properly and– indisposition of the women’s team didn't help her at all. But when she decided maybe that wasn’t her thing and she was willing to give up her practice, she met a guy with the same intensity Kageyama had, whose desire to win was equal to or greater than the King of the Court had.

Hinata was a kind and sincere person, so the two made an instant connection and immediately became friends and practice partners. He once told her that he aspired to be like the Little Giant and he would go to Karasuno, so every day he practiced harder than the last. This awakened in her the same desire to do things better and hunger to win. So, she would setting the ball for Hinata and he would spike it up until his arms hurt. Yachi no longer did this for Kageyama, but for herself, although she sometimes dreamed that boy would look at her even for an instant and perhaps– fall in love with her and her settings.

It never happened and time to graduate came faster than expected.

Now that she knew Kageyama had gone to Karasuno as well, she had a chance to get closer to him and find an excuse to talk to him. She never told Hinata about her crush – and she didn’t plan to either – not until she got up the courage to talk to him. However, Hinata strongly encouraged her to join the women’s volleyball club and thus become rivals. Desire for victory among them increased over time.

Yachi couldn't back down at this point. She would enter the club and become the team’s main setter. She would grow as an athlete and polish skills she had acquired over the months. She would have teammates that she could call a team and beat Hinata. She would beat Kageyama. And if he was optimistic, Kageyama would look at her this time. Too be amazed at her abilities, and she would finally have the courage to speak to him. She would invite him to practice after school, they would talk after they were exhausted, he would walk her home every night, they would become close friends and eventually he would ask her out on a date. They would last for three years until they both went to college, then he would ask her to move in with him and–

Someone waved his hands against her face. “Hitoka, Hitoka!”

Oh, no. She was rambling again.

She struck both her cheeks with palms of her hands, leaving a red mark on her white skin. She looked at Hinata in front of her and smiled weakly at him, calming his concern at once. He returned his pearly tooth smile and showed her his thumb up.

  
"I'm on the team," he exclaimed with emotion on his face. Yachi's smile widened.

"I'm glad. I knew you would." She took him by the hand and they both took small jumps of happiness.

  
"And what about you?" Hinata asked impatiently when they realized they were getting attention of the people walking down the aisle.

"W-well, I-- um..." she looked down, concentrating on her own shoes. "I think I have an after-school test. Michimiya-senpai said I didn't have to, but I insisted so much and in the end she said yes."

She was almost embarrassed to remember she almost cried when Michimiya refused to give her a test. She wanted to show what she could do and be taken seriously. Hinata probably would have begged to his team see his amazing spikes too.

She let out a chuckle as she imagined the boy whining about being allowed on the team. From the way he had talked about Kageyama over the past few months, maybe they had had a little fight before someone else broke it off and reprimanded them for their bad behavior. She had heard rumors they had even beaten up the vice principal, causing him to lose his precious wig.

Hinata crossed his arms, “what's so funny?”

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" Yachi waved her arms in an attempt to appease her friend. "The important thing is I will get on the team and beat you, Hinata Shouyou."

"Oh? Don't be so sure about that, Yachi Hitoka. I'm on a team now, I'll work double– triple to make it to nationals. And you'll see me win." He said effusively. His big brown eyes were burning brightly and Yachi quickly caught on to his competitive spirit. It was something that always happened, only with Hinata.

"Good!" She raised her fist to his face. "Let's go to the Nationals, Shouyou."

Maybe she wanted Kageyama to watch her play, to fall in love with her play and eventually fall in love with her. Maybe it was a little bit about him, after all. However, at times like these, when someone else was encouraging her to move on for and with her, then it was about herself. About her desires and her goals. Because Yachi wanted to ascend and chase the stars next to her. Because she loved what she did and would show everyone that she could look fragile, but she wasn’t. She would play volleyball with the same intensity as anyone else.

“Let’s go to Nationals, Hitoka.”


	2. Astronaut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi gets a disappointment... Or maybe a surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this faster than I expected, Yei! :D

Kageyama was amazing.

  
Kageyama excelled at everything he did. The first time he had walked halls of the high school, he managed to catch a few glances in his direction. She even heard some girls talking about how handsome he was. He looked intimidating, yes, scary too. But there was no doubt that his face was a great visual attraction, not to mention how good his arms looked and how big his hands were. How would one of his hugs feel? How would their hands look intertwined?

  
“Focus, Hitoka!”

  
She shook her head in an attempt to erase those thoughts about her crush– but it was impossible. Especially now that she was watching him practice his settings with such intensity that it made her heart race. Kageyama watched the ball with such passion that it seemed unreal, ethereal. His movements were free and harmonious, as if he were a bird exploring new lands. And every time his fingers brushed against the object, gleam in his blue eyes seemed to want to burst into a supernova that dazzled her mercilessly. There was no doubt about it, Kageyama Tobio was amazing.

  
In one way or another he always managed to impress her, however this time it was different, magical. Tobio had always looked like a beautiful celestial body in which she orbited. This time it was nothing like that. Right now he looked like whole universe, which held millions of facets that she would gladly explore like an astronaut, with a bright sun shining deep into his eyes – a perfect, fast attack synchronized between him and Hinata – and oh, God. It was a wonderful sight to witness.

  
She almost missed a squeak when she saw it, but she couldn’t help it. Hinata and Kageyama made such a splendid duo that she was envious. Would she ever do something like that would stir some hearts?

  
“Amazing…”

  
She suppressed another scream when she heard a voice very close to her ear. A girl behind her peeked out of the door of gym where she was spying on men’s team practice, but stranger frowned as she looked around and did not find what she was looking for. “Nishinoya-senpai didn’t come today either.”

  
“Eh–“

  
“Kei… Kei Melina,” the girl introduced herself enthusiastically, extending her hand to shake it with the blonde’s.

  
“Ya-Yachi Hitoka.”

  
She took the girl’s hand and looked at her. She was beautiful. She was a little taller than she was, she had red hair tied in a high ponytail, dropping a fringe on her forehead. Her dark brown eyes looked like violets when they glowed in the sunlight. And her smile looked like Hinata’s, warm and friendly.

  
Oh, no. What if she was one of Kageyama’s fans? No. She had mentioned another name before. What if she was one of the fans of some other team member who had caught her spying on them? What if one of them was her boyfriend? What if Yachi was bothering her by spying on them? What if that girl was planning to kill her? Oh, no. She could tell the team, they could say she was a stalker. They would tell Michimiya everything and captain would kick her off the team without even officially entering. Her grades would drop because of depression and she would be expelled from school. She would live in the dump and–

  
”Hey, are you listening to me?” 

  
When Yachi noticed, Kei was in front of her touching one of her cheeks. This time she couldn’t help but scream at the proximity of redheaded girl. “I don’t–“

  
“Are you looking for someone?”

  
Both girls looked in direction of the new voice that sounded from the door of gym. A young man with gray hair and a volleyball in his hand smiled gently at them, while waiting for an answer from either of them. Before she could formulate an answer without hesitation, redhead took her hand and ran away with her. Apparently she was not only beautiful, but ran very fast.

  
When they lost sight of gym and the confused boy, they stopped to take a breath. They panted for a few minutes with their hands on their knees, until Kei spoke. “Mi-Michimiya-senpai sent me to look for you.”

  
Oh. So she was no fanatic after all.

  
“Are you… Are you part of the team?” Yachi asked hesitantly, hoping she wouldn’t get it wrong again and have to dig a hole for misjudging someone twice in a row.

  
“That’s right. I’m the main libero.” She pointed to herself with pride. “Although I don't know if I count as a main libero if I haven't officially joined the team yet”

  
Yachi smiled. This girl was very nice and pleasant who felt bad for having thought that she would kill her in the beginning. Maybe the women’s team wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“My position is setter,” she said when it was her turn to speak. “I hope to help the team as much as I can. In fact, today at practice I’ll show them what I can do.”

  
“Well, about that…” Kei scratched her head with her eyes down, suddenly looking frustrated.

  
“Oh, there you are!” 

  
Michimiya came trotting to them with same expression as Kei. The blonde didn't like this. When she finally stopped, she looked at them both before snorting. “The other girls didn’t come. I guess practice is suspended for today.”

  
“B-but–”

  
“Melina-chan,” cptain interrupted, “it’s just three of us, we can’t practice like this.”

  
The redhead pouted, but in the end she sighed wearily, reluctantly saying goodbye to the girls. “It was nice to meet you, Hitoka-chan. I hope the others can soon see your skills… And Michimiya-senpai, you should be stricter. What kind of captain is so gentle with her companions?”

  
Silence that Kei left when she left became uncomfortable as the seconds passed. Yui scratched her cheek absently and Hitoka cleared her throat a couple of times, without being able to look at third year. 

  
“Does this happen often?” Yachi asked looking up at Yui’s eyes.

  
"W-well... I guess. Girls always have things to do here and there." She said and blonde looked at her skeptically. "We usually only meet four people. We have no coach and unlike boys, we have no one to guide us as Takeda-sensei does with them.”

  
Yachi clenched her fists as soon as the older one finished speaking. It couldn’t be, just a moment ago she met Kei and she seemed to be overflowing with same enthusiasm as she was with volleyball. Yui also seemed excited about recruiting new members and growing the team. What did that mean then? Wouldn’t she have the opportunity to grow as a setter and let prefecture know about her skills? Would everything remain a simple club where members didn’t even attend?

  
Powerlessness within her grew exponentially. That was the reality. All was lost. She would never be able to ascend, she would be stuck like an astronaut in outer space and she would never be able to see or learn the techniques of her opponents, because there would not even be an opponent while she was on such a mediocre team. Maybe she should have gone to Niiyama. Maybe she shouldn’t have played volleyball in first place.

  
“Yachi-san,” Michimiya interrupted the growing thread of her thoughts, smiling hopefully. “Please don’t miss tomorrow.”

  
Tomorrow.

  
Perhaps– Perhaps all was not lost as long as she continued to fight.

* * *

  
Even if all was not lost, frustration didn’t cease. Being on a team with only four regular members was not enough, it was not even the number required for an official match. Yachi grunted angrily as she did pitching exercises with her ball in the park near her home. At this time Hinata was practicing with his new teammates and could not ask Michimiya or Kei to practice with her, she barely knew them. But she would not go home either with all stress on her shoulders, and practicing would do her good.

  
She needed to become stronger. She needed to practice a lot more if she was to move forward. However, she couldn’t do it alone and that only made her angrier. If she had someone to practice with it would be great, but at the same time she couldn’t do anything about her team’s laziness and their excuses for missing practice. If she told Kei and Michimiya to encourage the rest of the girls to attend routinely, maybe they would take an interest in volleyball. If she used her knowledge of graphic design she had learned from her mother, she would advertise for a coach. If she asked one of teachers to be her counselor, she could increase the team’s self-esteem, or–

  
At moment of the last thought, ball was thrown so hard that it ended up getting stuck in the branches of a tree. Hitoka gasped in exasperation, it was a fact that today was not her day.

  
She tried to move the tree a little in an attempt to get her ball back, but apparently she would need more than just moving it, so she had no choice but to climb the tree trunk – why did it have to be so high? – and try to reach to branch that held her precious ball. On first attempt she couldn’t even climb half trunk before slipping and falling. On second attempt she got a little higher, but slipped anyway. It was not until her third attempt that she managed to climb, but branch was still far away. It was just a matter of stretching out her arm while she held on tight so as not to fall. A little more, just a little more and–

  
“Hello! Do you need help?”

  
The sound of that singing voice was enough to destabilize her balance and make her fall. Yachi closed her eyes tightly, screaming and waiting for the strong blow that would come when she fell, but it never came. Instead, something softer struck her chest and she clung to her lower back. This didn’t feel bad… until the ball she had wanted so badly to recover fell on her head as if it were a huge rock.

  
“Wow, what good thing did I do for such a pretty girl to fall on me?” Same voice – now choppy – rumbled in her ears and Yachi opened her eyes like plates when she realized she was on top of someone.

  
The blonde looked up to find deep brown eyes looking at her with a touch of fun and pain. A rebellious brown hair, but a bit messy due to the fall. And a cheeky smile that caused her stomach to turn. It was a really handsome guy who had broken her fall and now had his big hands on her waist.

  
“Eeep!” She shouted immediately away from the young man’s grip. Red color ascended rapidly from her neck to her forehead. She quickly bowed to hide it, “I’m-I’m so sorry!”

  
The boy’s smile widened as he lazily rose from the grass and his funny look took on a feline glow. Would he make fun of her? Was he angry? Would he kill her? God, he was so tall! “No problem. It’s not every day I get pretty girls falling out of trees.”

  
Yachi pursed her lips in an attempt to suppress the high-pitched sound that threatened to escape her throat and straightened up shakily, slowly looking at the face of that handsome young man. He never left her sight. However, he now held her ball in his hands.

  
“Is this yours?”

  
“Y-yes!” She ran quickly and snatched the ball from him, scolding herself mentally for such rudeness. But she couldn't help herself. She was nervous enough to stop and think about her actions.

  
“Hey,” he said, but Yachi did not hear him. “Do you play too?”

  
“–I have to go, I’m so sorry!” She didn’t let him finish his question. She ran away without even looking to see if she was going in right direction. All she wanted at this point was to disappear from the stranger’s sight and dig a hole to hide her shame and not come out until her dignity was restored in about a hundred years. Today was definitely not her day.

  
Yachi just hoped– hoped she would never meet this guy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can visit my Twitter https://twitter.com/AlyNartty


	3. Meteor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi discovers that she can fight for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kudos and comments! I'm so happy you like this story.

For Yachi, there was no better feeling than touching the ball with all ten fingers. It was as if she was able to touch clouds – no, it was much more complex – it was like being able to dominate outer space and play with the stars at will. Ball was a meteorite that burned her fingers and tore her skin, leaving her with a pleasant feeling that she was becoming more and more addicted to. Yachi was rarely hungry, but all those times coincided with one thing: volleyball.

  
That’s why she shouldn’t give up. Kageyama hadn’t, and that was enough for her to not do it either and instead work harder than ever. That’s why she would get it done. That’s why she would give it all up in this practice match.

  
“First yearers, let them come forward.” Michimiya exclaimed with emotion in her face. It was to be expected, today all members of club showed up punctually and that was something that Yachi was also happy about. Today she could start her real career in sports.

  
Yesterday’s redheaded girl was the first to step forward with upright and proud posture of a feline. “I am Kei Melina! I come from Chidoriyama Junior High and my position is Libero. Please be nice to me!”

  
The volume and enthusiasm of her voice reminded Hinata a bit. Yachi could feel her passion for volleyball and could not be more excited to start playing.

  
“Mi-Miyanoshita Eri from Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High. I am a Middle Blocker.” Second girl looked a little shy, but equally, around her could almost shine the bright aura she emanated. Also, she came from same school as Kageyama, which meant she probably knew him, which meant maybe she could introduce them and—

  
“Hey!” Oh, no. Michimiya had caught her and now all eyes were on her while she was in the sea of her thoughts. She had made a fool of herself again. She had gotten off on the wrong foot. “We are eager to meet you.”

  
“I-I am Yachi Hi-Hitoka…” She began with her monologue, but with looks still sticking out of her, it was difficult to concentrate. “I come from Yu-Yukigaoka Junior High and my… my position is Setter!”

  
“Oh! I’m going to have my own kouhai!” Yachi was so dizzy that she didn’t hear what the girl with very short brown hair said. Why did she have to stutter so much and get nervous about something as banal as a public presentation? Was that how she planned to play against other people? How pathetic she was.

  
“Welcome to the team!” Michimiya smiled at them nicely. “Honestly, I’d have liked to have had more new members, but three is a good number. I want to ask you something, what are your goals on this team?”

  
“Winning the National Tournament!” Three first-year girls shouted in unison. Yachi’s nerves dissipated instantly. At that moment she knew there was nothing to worry about, two girls next to her made her feel confident and need to trust them. Like the rest of the team, with Michimiya in charge, she had the feeling that this year they would go to Interhigh and win. She wanted to believe that.

  
And when they started to warm up, they all looked so lively and united that Yachi found it hard to believe they missed the training every chance they got. But it was harder for her to believe Yui was a bad captain, as she had thought. The older one might be a little soft for a captain, but her ideals, perseverance and unique gift of infecting the team with her good vibe, made her look like a leader.

  
Finally they decided they would practice in groups of three, with Yachi, Eri and Mao on one side and Melina, Yui and a girl named Aoki on the other. Yui began by taking a serve that Mao easily received, giving Yachi the chance to set Eri, who managed to hit with a spike, but was blocked by Aoki.

  
Mao told them not to worry, it was the first point and they had more chances to score, but far from doing it, they were failing more and more. Trio had too many holes and the most outstanding one in game was undoubtedly Yui. Yachi had to do something, force Mao and Eri to give their 100%, however, she didn’t know how to do it. She couldn’t find the right way to make a pass and set was about to end.

  
“Sorry, it’s short!”

  
The first-year blonde heard Mao exclaim and two seconds later, she watched the ball go far from net and further away from her, outside court. She wouldn’t touch it and Eri was far away too. But that was no excuse not to run and try to save the point. She wouldn’t give up. Not when she was just starting. She had to watch blockers, she had to watch gaps and her finisher. She had to be aware of ball she had suspended in the air and not drop it.

  
That’s why she ran and ran so fast that when she was inches away from ball, she didn’t hesitate.

  
“Miyanoshita-san!”

  
She screamed so loudly that other girl shuddered for a moment, but reacted in time to jump after Yachi turned her body and gave her a perfect pass that immediately connected with her right hand and nailed it to the wood floor on the other side of net. Giving them point. Silence was present for one, two, three seconds—

  
“We did it!”

  
The three girls ran to give each other a group hug, cheering about how amazing the move had been. Yachi’s hands were burning, but that didn’t matter. Thrill of making the first good pass prioritized any pain her fingers might have, and that was okay, she felt powerful for first time.

  
“I didn’t know you could jump that high, Miyanoshita-san!”

  
“I didn’t know either!”

  
“What are you talking about?” Mao joined the shouts of the two girls from first grade: “That was an impressive spike! Not to mention you, Yachi-san! Can you make settings from that distance?”

  
Yachi shook her head and smiled. She had no idea what had happened before, but she was aware that desperation not to lose the point had driven her to take desperate measures. She had practiced this so much with Hinata that making those settings became an habit, yet she didn't think it would work this time.   
Maybe — just maybe — she wasn't so lousy that she didn't keep trying. As long as the game wasn't over, they could still fight.

* * *

They lost.

  
‘You suck.’ That’s what Michimiya said as soon as practice was over. Yachi knew it all too well. She never had the chance to be the starting setter in an official middle school match and therefore had no experience in court, nor with opponents. Although that was no excuse to feel defeated, on the contrary.

  
Captain also told her that she had an exceptional talent that with hard work and commitment, she would certainly polish one day with satisfactory results, both for her and for the whole team. That motivation was enough for her desire for another practice to settle in her chest like a growing flame.

  
“… And tomorrow we’ll have our first confrontation with another high school,” Hinata said with his arms in the air and almost hitting a boy walking down the hall. “Aoba Johsai, I think his name is.”

  
Yachi smiled sadly. Men’s team was getting ahead of themselves. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

  
"However, I still close my eyes when Kageyama passes me the ball." He trembled at the memories. "I can't help it, and I admit it was much easier to hit with you, but I won't give up or lose to him.”

  
Her friend’s words made her laugh. Sometimes she didn’t understand how Hinata could infect everyone with his optimism, as if he were the same sun, but other times she was just grateful to have him as a friend. He was that light that she never wanted to be extinguished from her life.

  
“I wish we could have a real game soon.” She sighed with her shoulders down. “We don’t even have a counselor.”

  
Hinata crossed his arms as if meditating on a test question. He made a thoughtful buzzing sound and Yachi almost let out a laugh at how funny his face looked.

  
“Why don’t you talk to vice principal about it,” he ended up asking as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I’m sure he can help you find someone if you insist. Just don’t do what Kageyama and I did with… You know.”

  
The redhead scratched his neck in discomfort at taboo subject for vice principal. He could well be hanging around somewhere and if he heard about the incident, this time Hinata could take a punishment.

  
“I hadn’t thought about it.” Yachi reflected. “I’ll try and—”

  
“Hey, idiot!”

  
She froze at the sound of that voice approaching her. Was it real, or was it just her daydreaming? She turned around in disguise and… Oh, no. Oh, no! Kageyama was approaching her at a fast pace, with gaze of a predator about to jump into neck of its prey. What was she to do? It was the first time she’d had her crush in front of her and… Oh.

  
Kageyama passed her by, as if he didn’t notice her miserable existence. Instead, she grabbed her friend by collar of his shirt and dragged him down the aisle without even looking at her. “Hinata, boke! We’ve got practice, stop slacking off.”

  
“Hey! I’m not a bum!” Hinata exclaimed offended, but before leaving Yachi’s sight, he raised a hand in farewell. “See you, Hitoka!”

  
“Uhm… Sure.”

  
Hell, Kageyama hadn’t even noticed her. Was she that insignificant?

  
She felt a bittersweet sensation in the bottom of her stomach. Kageyama was an amazing guy, she was sure about it; although at this point she didn’t know if he could ever look at someone like her. That was certainly pathetic. She was pathetic. But she couldn’t help dreaming of having a cute guy return her feelings, and she’d never been in love before until she saw Kageyama for first time.

  
That’s why she had to – and should – work hard to make herself visible to him and not be a simpleton when Kageyama finally noticed his presence. He was the one who influenced her to enter the world of volleyball in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be drawing some scenes in my twitter @Sulti_ko

**Author's Note:**

> I have a guilty taste for rare pairs and I love Yachi so much, she's so cute!
> 
> I don't know when I'll update this, maybe every week or two. It depends on my obligations and inspiration.
> 
> And sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language and I don't have beta.


End file.
